Spark plugs of this type have long been known and are used in internal combustion engines. Spark plugs are known which each have a ground electrode that is connected in an electrically conductive manner to the body and that forms a spark gap together with the front face of the center electrode. The width of the known ground electrodes is greater than the diameter of the front face of the center electrode.